Daecon
Daecon was a Guardian in the Super Computer. When the Super Virus Daemon infected the Super Computer she choose Daecon as her second in command, replacing Turbo as the leader of the Guardians. As Daemon's infection grew stronger, Daecon's Key Tool left him, just like the rest of the infected Guardians. Daecon wore a dark blue robe and carried a silver staff with Daemon's symbol on the top of it. He urged on the Guardian forces to spread 'the Word' from system to system. When Mainframe openly opposed the Guardians he informed Daemon, but was also able to tell her they had finally found Guardian 452, Bob. Daecon told her that Bob had done the unthinkable and joined with his keytool. Daemon realized they were inseparable and Daecon told her that Bob was the perfect messenger for 'the Word'. She immediately ordered Daecon to send a Zoom Room to bring Bob to her. The Zoom Room that Daecon sent caught Bob, but the virus Hexadecimal found it rude that the device interrupted their conversation. She used her powers to teleport Bob back and sent Mike the TV in his place. Despite the overwhelming Guardian forces attacking, Mainframe managed to expel the Guardian Armada back into the Net with Hexadecimal's help. Daecon had the unpleasant job of informing Daemon. She forgave his failure but asked how it was possible for a small system to do this. Daecon explained that it wasn't the system or their Guardian, it was a powerful virus, Hexadecimal. They were both astonished at this. (Daemon Rising) Daemon infected small seeds to be implanted in every systems operating Core so that they could detonate and infect the system. Daecon was in charge of the forces sent to implant the seeds. Matrix and AndrAIa sealed several systems to keep them from being infected. Daemon thought their efforts were futile until Daecon informed her that they sealed systems that had not been seeded. With that, Daemon ordered Daecon to organize a trap to capture Matrix and AndrAIa and bring them to her. He was successful in catching AndrAIa, but Matrix slipped away. (Cross Nodes) It became obvious that Daemon would not be able to reach the closed and offline systems without Bob to create portals. Daecon was given orders to have the Guardians take down the firewall protecting Mainframe at all costs. Daecon pushed his forces hard but Mouse's encryption was too strong for them to hack into. Daecon went to Daemon and explained their failure, accepting responsibility for it. Daemon smiled, touched his shoulder, and gave him a command... Daemon: "CRON 101." Daecon: "101. 100. 11. 10. 01. 0." (5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0) Daecon decompiled and Daemon absorbed his remaining energy. She showed no remorse after the deletion of the loyal leader of her army. Daemon never even mentioned Daecon again. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) When Daemon's deletion of the entire Net began, AndrAIa remembered Daecon's self deletion when the people around her began to count down to their own deletion. References *His name is not a reference to computer terminology. A deacon, (fr. Greek diakonos servant or messenger) is a low-level position in the Roman Catholic Church. *Speculation that his name "Daecon" was chosen because of its resemblance to "Daemon": simply one letter different. Category:Sprites Category:Guardians Category:Virals Category:Erased Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:Villains